Hidden Warmth
by Efyraa
Summary: Trowa is the mysterious man who people try to figure out. But he has a warmth that is so beautiful. One-shot.


Hidden Warmth

**AN**: _I always imagined Trowa having a soft spot for children underneath his mysterious mask. :)_

_One-shot, quite short, done out of boredom and randomly scrambled from my brain._

_The OC isn't really a major part, just had to have one for this story to work in my eyes._

_Reviews are welcome, ladida._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing._

-

A cold, winter night it was. The sun hid away from the world, letting darkness do its job. The roads were clear, as houses were lit with families and friends gathered around the fireplace, enjoying each other's company.

Walking down the street in a long black overcoat and brown jeans, was none other than Trowa Barton, one hand in his pocket and the other holding a brown grocery bag, as he strode his way through the wind. He stared up at the sky, taking in the darkness it granted. He enjoyed walking alone from time to time, especially on Winter days, where he could think without any distractions drawing him away. No-one could figure out the mystery to this man, but it intrigued and captivated the people Trowa had become firm friends with, leaving them with nothing but questions about his deeper character; if he even had one, which only a few had been lucky enough witness.

As Trowa continued to advance down the street, his attention was swiftly taken way to a situation down a filthy alleyway. He turned to see a little girl with ripped clothes, rummaging through garbage bags, desperately in search for at least something that seemed edible. The elite pilot couldn't help but regard her for a few minutes, taking in the poor condition she lived in, and wondered how she could survive in such horrible conditions, as well as why she wasn't in a secure environment. Surely, someone else must have noticed and taken account for her. Than again, she wouldn't be there, lurking through foul garbage cans.

Recently, he heard about the rise of abandoned children all over cities but never really witnessed. It pinched his heart to see children struggling for survival, let alone hearing about it. Even though Trowa had been raised to make it through dangerous situations, entirely for his duty, it didn't mean everyone else had to suffer this way...

He walked towards her, bending down to her height before putting a friendly hand on her shoulder. The little girl turned around from the sudden contact, her eyes wide as she encountered Trowa.

"Hey there..." he softly greeted, mentally taken aback at the cuts and dirt all over her face along with how unhealthy her ruffled, brown hair was. Her lips were slightly blue, which was expected from the lack of warmth her ripped jeans and tattered hooded sweatshirt provided, probably stolen from charity bins especially as the shoes were too big for her. Regaining himself, Trowa rummaged through his groceries and pulled out a piece of bread, handing it over to her, a genuine smile marked on his handsome face. The child glanced at it quickly, biting down her lip as she saw the sight of food.

"It's ok..." he reassured, encouraging her to take it. "You look hungry. Have this."

Looking at him for a mild second, she grabbed it and launched her teeth all over it, chomping it savagely. Trowa stayed squatted, still gazing at her as she swallowed down the last chew. She looked at him again, a small beam on her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered, playing with her fingers as the two looked at each other.

"Where are your parents?" he asked unintentionally, immediately realising that she wouldn't want to answer such a question. She looked to the ground, her fingers twiddling with each other faster.

"What's your name?" the pilot tried again, kindly.

"My name is...A-Ali,"

Trowa smiled at her again, scrutinizing the dark alleyway. From afar, he noticed a small blanket and a plush ragdoll propped underneath another garbage bin. How long had she been seeking refuge was his only other wonder, but Trowa knew better than to ask straight away. Looking back at her, he placed his paper bag to his side and took off his jacket, throwing it around her. Ali looked up at him, her eyes looking at him wondrously although Trowa could see a glimpse of hope in the big pupils of hers.

"My name is Trowa," he finally said, picking her up along with his groceries. "Let's get you warmed up."

"But, Polly!" she gasped, looking back at the place where Trowa had been studying a few minutes ago. "Can she come?"

"Sure."

Trowa carried her over to the garbage can, and bent down for Ali to swoop up her precious companion. She held her tightly to her chest, resting her head on the shoulder of her "miracle". Trowa watched her, feeling some sort of warm build up inside; if he could change a child's life, he would be happy to do so.

Holding onto her tighter, the elite soldier walked down the alleyway and back towards the direction he was heading for before; home

-

**AN: **_Well, that was shorter than I intended it to be. Oh well..._

_Planning to do a sequel to this...like a longer story_

_DUN DUN DUN_

_ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME._

_Advice is always nice,_

mv.x


End file.
